EvoRevo
EvoRevo is the second opening song of the Duel Masters Versus Revolution season of the Duel Masters Anime. The song later become the first opening of Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final season. Lyrics Japanese エボリューション！　レボリューション！　GO！GO！GO！GO！ 限界の　その先　まだまだ　道はある Fight！ (Fight！) Fight！ (Fight！) Fight！ (Fight！) 恐れさえも　力に変えて　しゃにむに　走ろう Fight！ (Fight！) Fight！ (Fight！) Fight！ (Fight！) 光を　信じよう　雲の上の空は　青いまま 鎖のように　絆は続く　無敵のパワーで Fight！ (Fight！) Fight！ (Fight！) Fight！ (Fight！) エボリューション！　レボリューション！ いつか　伝説(レジェンド)へ届け 奇跡を起こす　歴史を変える Fight！ (Fight！) Fight！ (Fight！) Fight！ (Fight！) Fight！ (Fight！) エボレボ！ あの日　夢見ていた　未来は　すぐそこに Fight！ (Fight！) Fight！ (Fight！) Fight！ (Fight！) 一分一秒　スタート地点　がむしゃら　進もう Fight！ (Fight！) Fight！ (Fight！) Fight！ (Fight！) もっと沢山の歌詞は ※ Mojim.com 祈りを　届けよう　明日の僕はもっと　強いから もやもやなんか　笑い飛ばそう　声を高らかに Fight！ (Fight！) Fight！ (Fight！) Fight！ (Fight！) エボリューション！　レボリューション！ 僕ら　運命(デスティニー)　動かせ 信じる力　忘れちゃないさ　Fight！ (Fight！) Fight！ (Fight！) Fight！ (Fight！) Fight！ (Fight！) エボレボ！ Fight！ (Fight！) Fight！ (Fight！) Fight！ (Fight！) Fight！ (Fight！)…… 光を　信じよう　雲の上の空は　青いまま 鎖のように　絆は続く　無敵のパワーで Fight！ (Fight！) Fight！ (Fight！) Fight！ (Fight！) エボリューション！　レボリューション！ いつか　伝説(レジェンド)へ届け 奇跡を起こす　歴史を変える Fight！ (Fight！) Fight！ (Fight！) Fight！ (Fight！) Fight！ (Fight！) エボレボ Character Appearances Versus Revolution |-|Anime Characters= *Katta Kirifuda *Lulu Takigawa *Hokaben *Bucyake *Hakase *Rambo *Basara *Lucifer (In his "Duewanko" disguise) *Yohdel *Helen *Justice *Kojiro Sasaki *Sasori Busujima *Benchan *Lena *Passionate Narrator *Duemouse *Gyou (In his monstrous form) *Gen-chan *Chuu-yan *Zon-san *Duema Land President (Later Benny Haha) |-|Creatures= *Bolshack Dogiragon *Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution *Flaming Meracchi *Love Dracchi *Flaming Bocchi *Cocco Lupia *Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe *Adamski, S-Rank Space *Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie *Dead Dollar, S-Rank Zombie *Dead Guerrilla, S-Rank Zombie *Kill the Live, Revolution Demon Dragon *Ultra Star, Revolution Holy Dragon *Redzone Z, Passionate Invasion *G.O.D., Extreme Invasion *Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden From episode 45 *Gyogyoras, Traitorous Revolutionkind *Deathmatmel, Super Zombie *Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity From episode 46 *Death Gate, Hell Demon Dragon *Duezeus, Nine Extremes Revolution *Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic From episode 48 *Miracle Miradante Versus Revolution Final First Version |-|Anime Characters= *Katta Kirifuda *Hamukatsu *Bosskatsu *Lulu Takigawa *Hokaben *Bucyake *Lucifer *Doremi *Shori Kirifuda *Mai Kirifuda *Shobu Kirifuda *Katsuzo Kirifuda *Katsumaru *Kojiro Sasaki *Dragon Ryu *Duemouse *Leo Hyakujuu *Nanmo Nai *Damama *Benchan *Lena *Dobin Sensei *Maria Ave *Rokuro *Ijiwaru Kiyomori *Ari Kamone *Basara *Number 2 *Katsuemon |-|Creatures= *Bosskatsu, Man 2 *Hamukatsuman, No.1 Wind *Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution *Bolshack Dogiragon *Erikatchu, Snow Faerie *Saepoyo, Snow Faerie *Marinyan, Snow Faerie *Aqua Surfer *Mypad, Start Dash *Topgear, Start Dash *Gogo Jigocchi *Perfect Maria, Light Weapon *Stejura, Samuraikind *Belufare, Great Cathedral *Briking, Deluxe *Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden (Upgraded Appearance) *Marmo, Forbidden C *Heavy Pop, D2P *Godfather, D2G *Walsura Prince S Second Version |-|Anime Characters= *Katta Kirifuda *Hamukatsu *Bosskatsu *Katsuemon *Lulu Takigawa *Bucyake *Ijiwaru Kiyomori *Dragon Ryu *Duemouse *Hokaben *Nanmo Nai *Benchan *Lena *Tech *Utsubomi Kazura *Acme *Kojiro Sasaki *Ari Kamone *Rokuro *Leo Hyakujuu *Damama *Lucifer *Doremi *Number 2 *Basara |-|Creatures= *Hamukatsuman Buster, No.1 Wind *Katsuemon, Blade 3 *Bosskatsu Buster, No.2 Man *Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader *Miracle Star, Heaven Revolutionary Knight Emperor *Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed *Question, Secret Revolutionary Questioner *Puchohenza, Mia Moja *Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden Opening Variations Versus Revolution *In episode 42, Gen-chan and Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe appears to be beaten up, which relates to Katta defeating him in episode 41. *In episode 44, Chuu-yan and Adamski, S-Rank Space was shown to be beaten up, which signify his loss against Lucifer in episode 43. *In episode 45, instead of Gen-chan and Chuu-yan, Gyou in his monstrous form with Gyogyoras, Traitorous Revolutionkind, Zon-san with Deathmatmel, Super Zombie and Benny Haha with Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity is shown instead. *In episode 46, Kojiro is featured with Death Gate, Hell Demon Dragon, Duemouse with Duezeus, Nine Extremes Revolution and Basara with Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic. *In episode 48, Lucifer was featured with Miracle Miradante. Versus Revolution Final * Instead of using the previous version, some parts have been changed. The Kirifuda family was part of the opening, hinting their importance to the series. * In episode 5, Bucyake and Stejura, Samuraikind appears to be beaten up, signifying his loss against Rokuro. * In episode 6, Maria Ave and Perfect Maria, Light Weapon was shown to be defeated, meaning their loss against Leo. * From episode 10 onwards, the second verse of the full song was used as a opening. Videos Trivia *This song was criticized by fans to be unfitting to the opening, compared to the ending song JIBUN by An Cafe. *The song was performed live in the World Hobby Fair(WHF) 2016 in Japan. *If seen closely, the characters in the opening are doing the same dance as Hayabusa in the official MV. Category:Theme Songs